


Snow Day

by LaurenWritesFics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWritesFics/pseuds/LaurenWritesFics
Summary: An unexpected snowstorm sweeps through Massachusetts, leaving you, Chris and Dodger stuck at home.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. This does not reflect the thoughts/opinions of the persons mentioned.
> 
> This story must not be posted, reproduced or altered in any way without the express permission of the author.

Early signs of a snowstorm drifted through Middlesex County, a crystalline glaze forming over Walden Pond. Cars were jammed together along winding roads, some with trees tied to their roofs, dripping with freshly-melted hailstones.

It was the first Saturday in December. As the snow fell, a heavy stillness filled the air and whistled against the windows of a tree-lined Cape Cod style farmhouse at the end of a long, quiet street.

Inside, the scent of chestnut, cinnamon and clove wafted from a candle on the mantelpiece in the spacious master bedroom. With ‘A Charlie Brown Christmas’ playing on the TV, the winter chill and the soothing sounds of the Vince Guaraldi Trio sent you into a state of heavy-lidded half-sleep. Dodger padded into the room, sitting attentively, ears pricked up. Lifting your hand from the soft comforter, you reached down to ruffle the patch of fur between Dodger’s ears. His eyelids began to flicker. His tail drooped and he stretched out on the floor with a yawn.

“Same, buddy.” You chuckled.

Chris was next to you, distracted by the red maple trees in the garden, now clothed in white. Your hands bumped together as you shifted on the bed. Chris flinched.

“God, you’re freezing.”

“Aren’t I always?” You turned towards him, resting on one arm.

“That’s it.” Chris rose from the bed. “I’m gonna put the fire on.” He grabbed the poker from the wall and squatted down to stoke the fire. It crackled to life and he returned, pulling you close to his chest, lacing your fingers together. You dropped your head, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, absorbing the warmth of his vetiver-spiced skin. A breathy, contented hum left your lips.

Dodger pawed at the bed, whining, his eyes bright and wide.

“What is it, pal?” Chris’s voice took on a singsong softness. “You wanna come up?”

Dodger whined again. Chris patted the bed. Hitching one leg over Chris’s waist, you made room for Dodger to gently scramble onto the comforter. With a twirl, he nestled in between you both, his head warming your feet. Lying together like this felt like being encased in a snow globe. Your own impenetrable safe haven.

Of all the snowy afternoons in recent memory, this one was undoubtedly your favorite.


End file.
